mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Derpy/Gallery/Characters making faces
Derpy is not the only pony known for making silly faces. Characters in Friendship is Magic also tend to contract this common symptom during strange occurrences, or sometimes intentionally. Season one Twilight,SpikeDerp S01E01.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Pinkie Pie making a derp face S1E2.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 Pinkie Pie derpy face S1E03.png|The Ticket Master Applejack derpy S01E04.png|Applebuck Season Cloud Kicker weird face S1E5.png|Griffon the Brush Off Snips derping S1E6.png|Boast Busters Fluttershy crashes against Pinkie S1E7.png|Dragonshy Twilight Sparkle derping from the pillow fight S1E8.png|Look Before You Sleep Apple Bloom being shaken by Applejack S1E09.png|Bridle Gossip Rainbow Dash "So boring!" S1E10.png|Swarm of the Century Lyra Heartstrings excited S1E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Berryshine's disgust S1E12.png|Call of the Cutie Rainbow laughing S1E13.png|Fall Weather Friends AbsoluteDisgust S01E14.png|Suited For Success Twilight with lazy eyes S1E15.png|Feeling Pinkie Keen Fluttershy derpy eyes S01E16.png|Sonic Rainboom Scootaloo crossed eyed S1E17.png|Stare Master Applejack makes a mess S1E18.png|The Show Stoppers AngryDog S01E19.png|A Dog and Pony Show Twilight struggling to keep secrets S01E20.png|Green Isn't Your Color BaffledBraeburn S01E21.png|Over a Barrel Rainbow Dash doing a funny face S1E22.png|A Bird in the Hoof Filly Rarity shocked S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles AwokenSpike S01E24.png|Owl's Well That Ends Well SuperPinkieDerp S01E25.png|Party of One Fluttershy "You're going to LOVE ME!" S1E26.png|The Best Night Ever Season two Lying Applejack S02E01.png|The Return of Harmony Part 1 EVIL Discord S02E02.png|The Return of Harmony Part 2 Twilight Sparkle with a bird's nest on her head S2E03.png|Lesson Zero Twilight Derp S2E4.png|Luna Eclipsed Rarity attempts to suppress her anger S2E05.png|Sisterhooves Social Twilight Sparkle Rarity hairstyle S2E06.png|The Cutie Pox Owlowiscious Change 5 S02E07.png|May the Best Pet Win! VeryScared S02E08.png|The Mysterious Mare Do Well Rarity with lazy eyes S2E9.png|Sweet and Elite Cheerilee dizzy S2E10.png|Secret of My Excess Pinkie Pie!!! S2E11.png|Hearth's Warming Eve SurprisedBGPonies S02E12.png|Family Appreciation Day Pinkie Pie & babies making faces S02E13.png|Baby Cakes Pinkie Pie wanting to use a restroom S2E14.png|The Last Roundup Cheerilee is high S02E15.png|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Pinkie Pie feeling sick with neck twisted S02E16.png|Read It and Weep Cutie Mark Crusaders shocked S2E17.png|Hearts and Hooves Day Pinkie Pie Cranky that's gotta hurt S02E18.png|A Friend in Deed Like whatever S02E19.png|Putting Your Hoof Down Spike continuing tickling Twilight S2E20.png|It's About Time Rainbow Dash dazed 2 S2E21.png|Dragon Quest Rainbow with bulked-up pegasus S2E22.png|Hurricane Fluttershy Rarity gasp S2E23.png|Ponyville Confidential Pinkie Pie "We have to protect 'MMMM'!" S2E24.png|MMMystery on the Friendship Express Rarity'sFirstDerp1 S02E25.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Shining Derp spell S2E26.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three Twilight levitating the quills S3E01.png|The Crystal Empire - Part 1 Applejack panic S3E2.png|The Crystal Empire - Part 2 Pinkie Pie big gasp 3 S3E3.png|Too Many Pinkie Pies Scootaloo fluttering across to the left S3E4.png|One Bad Apple Trixie jaw drop S3E05.png|Magic Duel Scootaloo scared face S3E06.png|Sleepless in Ponyville Pinkie Pie makes Rainbow Dash go Derp S3E07.png|Wonderbolt Academy Apple Bloom seeing stars S03E08.png|Apple Family Reunion Rainbow Dash cross eyed dazed S3E9.png|Spike at Your Service Discord surprised S03E10.png|Keep Calm and Flutter On Spike feeling dizzy S3E11.png|Just for Sidekicks Shining Armor nauseated face S03E12.png|Games Ponies Play Twilight "everything's NOT going to be fine" S03E13.png|Magical Mystery Cure ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls Pinkie Pie wide grin EG.png Applejack "not a real word" EG.png Twilight screams after becoming a human EG.png Twilight looking at her leg EG.png Twilight touches her nose EG.png|Simon says...put your hands on your nose! Twilight about to scream again EG.png Twilight gasp of shock EG.png Fluttershy wide eyes EG.png|WAFFLES!! Fluttershy eyes darting around EG.png Spike smacks Twilight's head EG.png|BACKHAND!! Twilight nervously bites her lip EG.png Balloon deflating in Pinkie's face EG.png Applejack spit take EG.png Snips talking "in Equestria" EG.png|"Did someone just...compare ME to Gary Oak!?" Rarity dismisses Pinkie Pie EG.png Pinkie Pie losing her temper EG.png Twilight Sparkle smear campaign 2 EG.png|Duck face!! *Quack* Twilight Sparkle smear campaign 3 EG.png Twilight Sparkle smear campaign 4 EG.png Main 4 speechless EG.png Twilight Sparkle uh-oh face EG.png Twilight Sparkle mortified EG.png Rarity blushing EG.png Spike in love EG.png Pinkie Pie "hands up now" EG.png|Silly Pinkie Pie. You're not a cat. Pinkie Pie shouts through the megaphone EG.png Pinkie Pie big "what?!" 1 EG.png| "I cant believe this!" Pinkie Pie big "what?!" 2 EG.png| "ITS THE END OF THE WORLD!" Pinkie Pie huge smile EG.png|Squee! Twilight jaw hanging open EG.png|This jaw drop = PRICE...LESS! Spike jaw hanging open EG.png Rarity freak out "he can talk?!" EG.png|Hey Rarity, Lily just called! She wants her face back! Fluttershy big smile EG.png Rarity speechless EG.png|Gah? Pinkie Pie giddy and messy EG.png Fluttershy scared eyes EG.png|Is that a...rhino!? Main 5 in Pinkie Pie hug EG.png Spike disbelieving face EG.png Pinkie Pie dizzy EG.png Spike pops through the portal EG.png Pinkie Pie "just a hunch" 2 EG.png Season four Pinkie Pie imagining her dream about frosting S4E1.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Discord 'ooh' S4E2.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Rock clonks Rarity on the head S4E03.png|Castle Mane-ia Rainbow Dash hiding S4E04.png|Daring Don't Scootaloo falls on the stage S4E05.png|Flight to the Finish Spike calling the Mane-iac insane S4E06.png|Power Ponies Applejack 'Those vampire bats will give you a fright' S4E07.png|Bats! Suri hugging Rarity S4E08.png|Rarity Takes Manehattan Pinkie Pie duckface photo with Applejack S4E09.png|Pinkie Apple Pie Rainbow imitating Bulk S4E10.png|Rainbow Falls Discord derp eyes S4E11.png|Three's A Crowd Pinkie Pie challenges Cheese "to a goof off!" S4E12.png|Pinkie Pride Rarity "I love being covered in mud!" S4E13.png|Simple Ways Pinkie Pie derp eyes S4E14.png|Filli Vanilli Sweetie "Oh, yeah" S4E15.png|Twilight Time Seabreeze flapping in Fluttershy's mane S4E16.png|It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Apple Bloom terrified S4E17.png|Somepony to Watch Over Me Rainbow "He's a rock!" S4E18.png|Maud Pie Sweetie Belle "she left for Canterlot!" S4E19.png|For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Silver Shill nervous S4E20.png|Leap of Faith Twilight is not amused S4E21.png|Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 Fluttershy and Rainbow screaming S4E22.png|Trade Ya! Spike stuffs the book in his mouth S4E23.png|Inspiration Manifestation Spike straining himself S4E24.png|Equestria Games Discord to Tirek, "It's mostly for Fluttershy" S4E25.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Twilight gets electrified again S4E26.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Animated shorts Music to My Ears DJ Pon-3's music starts again EG2.png|"It's wubbin' time!" Guitar Centered Rainbow Dash wide eyes EG2.png|Now that's one happy Rainbow! Guitar in Rainbow Dash's eyes EG2.png|Okay, Rainbow. You can stop smiling now. Pinkie on the One Rainbow Dash grinning widely EG2.png|Why is she smiling at us? Pinkie Pie out of breath EG2.png|"How's ''that for a performance?" Player Piano Diamond Dogs smiling at Rarity's hairclip EG2.png|"Gems..." A Case for the Bass Flim and Flam are blown away EG2.png|Face the force of the sonic bass! Flim and Flam in shock EG2.png|'*speechless*' Applejack hopeful EG2.png|"Is it time for apples?" Shake your Tail! Pinkie running with armful of flowers EG2.png|Where did she get all that flowers? Perfect Day for Fun Twilight and her friends in pairs EG2.png|Rainbow Dash face ... no coments Fluttershy scared of Discord doll EG2.png|News: Fluttershy is afraid of Discord. Main Six crowded group photo 2 EG2.png|At least we know that Applejack is not comfortable. Film Pinkie Pie walking like a zombie (new version) EG2.png|"Braaaaaains... I am Zombie Pie..." Sonata giddy and Aria annoyed EG2.png|"U mad, Blaze?" Sunset Shimmer derp-eyed EG2.png|"Am I derping right?" Adagio snarling at Aria "MY lead!" EG2.png|"Your lead or my lead? Take your pick." Rarity dramatic reaction to spilt nail polish EG2.png|No use crying over spilt nail polish, Rare. Pinkie Pie "I don't actually know what that is" EG2.png|Dat mouth. (Also, apparently, the only time in the film we see a pony making a face.) Pinkie's poker face EG2.png|When Pinkie makes a face like this, you know she's not messing around. Adagio shouting "magic!" EG2.png|"You're a dumb one Miss Dusk" Twilight chewing her finger EG2.png|"This is such a tasty finger." Rainbow Dash duckface EG2.png|Looks like the duckface epidemic in the pony world has also affected the human world. Fluttershy, Rarity, and Sunset take a selfie EG2.png|"But first, let me take a selfie." Fluttershy, Rarity, Sunset, and Spike photo EG2.png|No one photobombs quite like Spike the Dog. Twilight smiling sheepishly at Rarity EG2.png|Just keep smiling, Twilight. Just keep smiling. Twilight sneaks around her sleeping friends EG2.png|This is the way the Pinkie snores Pinkie snores, Pinkie snores This is the way the Pinkie snores So early in the morning. Twilight scared EG2.png|Twilight making the craziest face while wearing tacky pajamas. Twilight giving a sympathetic grin EG2.png|Besties? Sunset giving a sympathetic grin EG2.png|Totes besties. Sunset Shimmer surprised by Maud EG2.png|"deadpan Don't be shocked, Sunset. It's just me." Twilight unhinged "one more time from the top!" EG2.png|Are you okay, Twilight? Twilight "we don't get a chance to play it again!" EG2.png|"Then who was phone?!" Twilight less than confident "right..." EG2.png|"Yay?" Twilight smiles nervously at Spike EG2.png|What, Me Worry? Fluttershy in the spotlight EG2.png|Uh-oh. Pinkie Pie snaps "a light!" EG2.png|When Pinkie's angry, she's really angry. CMC eighties costumes EG2.png|Rock on like it's the '80s! Pinkie shocked "she's gone!" EG2.png|"Holy magic, Batman!" Rainbow Dash in Twilight's space EG2.png|"Um, Rainbow. You're scaring me." Rainbow Dash "nothing you can do to beat me" EG2.png|''"You're a smug one Miss Dash"'' Rainbow Dash singing next to Rarity EG2.png|''"You really are a showoff"'' Sunset Shimmer in a cold panic EG2.png|"Oh, shoot! Pony ears!" Trixie in complete shock EG2.png|"The Rainbooms won?! This is madness!" Rainbow jabs Pinkie with her elbow EG2.png|"Be quiet, Pinkie". "B-b-but..." Aria "Go back to sleep, Sonata" EG2.png|Sonata clueless. Pinkie "Anybody here remember fun?!" EG2.png|"Where is the fun, you guys?!" Pinkie "It's the exact opposite of being in the Rainbooms!" EG2.png|"Because I don't feel it!" Main cast and Sunset falls EG2.png|''"Together we fall As the door still remains shuuuuuut"'' Rainbow "We're getting our band back together!" EG2.png|Pinkie is excited. That means fun is back in the air. Fluttershy happy EG2.png|What a weird happy face. Audience is hypnotized EG2.png|''"My name is Doof and you'll do what I say (Whoop, whoop!)"'' Audience fully hypnotized EG2.png|''"His name is Doof, and we'll do what he says (Whoop, whoop!)" Foods thrown at the Dazzlings EG2.png|"This is the worst day ever." Pinkie shocked at Trixie disappearing EG2.png|"Holy magic, Batman! She disappeared again!" Trixie about to fall EG2.png|"Save The Great and Powerful Trixie! I order you!" Other Rainbooms shocked EG2.png|"Did she just... ?" Pinkie messed up EG2.png|"I've seen things, man!" Miscellaneous Promotional Too Many Pinkie Pies preview.png|A Pinkie Pie duplicate in a scene edited from Too Many Pinkie Pies for a commercial, with Fluttershy and Rarity in place of another Pinkie Pie duplicate Category:Character gallery pages